


Forever Young

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Series: fe fates genderbend bullshit [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: Leo and Takue spend time together. It's memorable to say the very least.





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> Also Leo nuts inside girl takumeme don't do that irl use a rubber

“Here we are, my princess~” Leo put out his hand and gestured towards the riverbank.

“Ugh. Why did I agree to this bullshit?” Takue huffed and crossed her arms. “What are we even doing here anyway?”

“Bonding. We’re friends, aren't we?” Leo then began shedding his armour.

“Why are you…?”

“I kinda forgot to mention that I wanted toー”

“Are we going skinny-dipping?”

“Yeah...I'm bored.” Leo just got done with removing his clothes, and was now only in his underwear.

“That's a wild excuse.” Takue scoffed.

“Come on. If you don't want to do this, then we don't have to.”

Takue's mind suddenly snapped to that time earlier in the day where she ended up getting off to the thought of watching Leo bathe. Fuck it. No going back. She was a hormonal teenager, she had needs and desires to quench.

With just a smidge of hesitation, Takue quickly stripped naked. She put her hands on her hips and faced the other. “You have no fucking clue how stressful this is for me. I mean... our two countries are still at war, and... I'm baring myself to a boy.” She said, letting her hair flow free.

Leo took some time to gaze at the princess’s naked body. Her petite yet athletic frame, accompanied by two perky breasts, they looked like C-cups in his eyes, and a cute little pussy, partially hidden by a bush of silver curls. And not to mention the long luscious locks of silver with that brown tint, cascading down her body like a fancy curtain.

Leo was muscular, but not as much as Takue was. He preferred magic over weapons, which didn't require much physical action. He had body hair, but only on his armpits and pubic area. He didn't know much about the Hoshidan royal family, but he did know that they could be quite hairy. Heck, rumours had been circulating that even Queen Mikoto rarely shaved.

“D-don’t look at me like that, Leo…” Takue covered herself.

“Heh…you’re just...pretty.”

Takue's loins grew warm from the pair of eyes roaming her bare body. She decided to ignore it and slowly lower herself into the clear waters.

“Hey, wait for me, Takue!” Leo removed the final garment on his body and followed suit after setting it aside.

The water was cold, but the night sky could easily justify it. The river was surrounded by trees and other forestry, the ambient sound of the raging waters putting both their minds at ease. The light of the full moon gleamed on the waters, causing it to look as if it was sparkling like the stars above.

Takue seemed to glide underwater, her hair floating weightlessly as she swam around the reservoir.

After coming up for air, Takue swam out a little more, but Leo seemed to stay on the sidelines, ceasing his movements once he was waist deep in the water.

“Leo?” Takue waved her arms out at the other noble. “Is something wrong?”

Leo looked down into the river. “I don't know how to swim that well.”

“Why did you even bring me out here?”

“I thought you might like this. Back in Nohr, it's all swamps and pits of dangerous substances.”

Takue sighed. “That's too bad.” the princess swam back towards Leo. “Like...tar pits?”

“Yeah. Stuff like that.”

“Hmmm.” Takue’s eyes trailed off. “Well...thanks for going through the trouble of bringing me out here.” She blushed just a little.

“No problem.” Leo looked at Takue once again. The way her wet hair clung to her bare breasts was so hot. Her amber eyes sparkled in the moonlight, and the way she was sitting made her look like the subject of a painting. That gives him an idea. Maybe he could ask Takue if he could paint her naked.

“Hey, Leo.”

Leo looked back up. “What?”

“Think fast!!” Before Leo could process it, Takue splashed him.

“Hey!” Leo tried in vain to shield himself from the other’s assault before giving in and countered with more splashing. The river water cascaded down her body, down her back, down her tiny but supple butt. He got some water on her face, dripping down her body to her breasts.

“Leo!” Takue laughed. “Stop it! That’s enough!”

Leo stopped splashing her. “Fine!”

The two then sat down in the water in silence, catching their breaths.

“Is the second time that you go into the water really better than the first?”

“I guess.” Takue sighed. “The second time you go into the water, you're a little more tolerant to how cold it can get.”

A few more moments passed.

“Do you want to get out?” Leo asked.

Takue got up out of the water. “Sure. We'll go back in a little later. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Leo got up as well. “Come on. I found this spot while exploring this area. It's cool. Supposedly, it was a meteorite that hit this spot thousands of years ago, and over time, nature took control of it.”

The two found a spot near the shore, not far from where they left their clothes, a spot concealed by trees. A large boulder, buried halfway into the ground and covered in vegetation, sat in the middle of the area.

“Whoa.” Takue smiled a little. “This spot looks nice.” She ran ahead of Leo, hopping up on top of the rock. “Stable too.” Leo climbed onto the boulder to join her.

“Takue?”

“Hm?”

“Why did you cover yourself earlier?”

“Several reasons.”

“You shouldn't. You're a very beautiful young woman. Embrace every inch of yourself.” Leo put a hand on Takue's shoulder. “Your hair, your muscles, your pert little tits...your petite behind, your eyes, your face, your legs, your lips... You're beautiful…”

The heat from earlier had resurfaced in Takue's core. She tried desperately to keep her impulses at bay. “You...really think so?”

“Yeah. Takue…”

“What?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Takue blushed heavily. “Uh...s-sure…”

And then, their lips met. Leo's arms roamed around Takue's body, blackened fingers trailing over her breasts, her tummy, and eventually, her wet womanhood… “Beautiful…”

“Ah! Leo~” Takue yelped.

Leo stopped. “I'm sorry.”

“N-no. That just startled me.”

“Are you saying thatー?”

“Leo...I know this is a lot to ask...but…”

Leo's eyes widened “Oh my gods…”

“Can you take my virginity?”

“Right here?” Leo looked around. “Out here? There could be highwaymen, or enemy troops.”

Takue nodded. “It's just that... I've wanted my first time to be significant, something that I could look back at fondly for a long time. I feel like this war just threatens me with the thought of having my virginity taken through rape by an enemy. I want someone to take me before that ever happens.”

“I see. I mean...I've practiced a lot, but I've never had legit sex before.” Leo let out a sheepish laugh. “I mean, I've let Niles do things to me, but nothing penetrative. It was more to get me used to how sex felt.”

A beat.

“So…”

“I’ve already touched you down there. Might as well finish what I started.” And with that, Leo climbed on top of Takue and kissed her temple, continuing downwards until he reached her neck, licking the wet skin. Takue moaned, pulling the other closer. Takue really wanted this now. She wanted this so badly. From here, she could see Leo's thick member slowly come to life. She took this as a chance to please Leo a little. She wrapped a single hand around the shaft, pumping slowly and as steadily as she possibly could. The blond moaned under the touch, proceeding to tease Takue back by running a finger up and down her labia, the fingertip poking her engorged clit every once in a while.

Leo reached Takue’s nipple, giving it a small kiss before gently sucking on it.

Takue let go of Leo's manhood, and then moaned a little louder. It didn't really help matters when Leo's finger finally breached her entrance, pumping slowly.

“Ah...Leo...gods above…”

Leo switched to the other nipple, playing with the one he just got done with. He looked up at Takue and inserted another finger into her, pumping faster and faster.

“L-Leo...touch my...touch my clit…”

“This?” Leo put his thumb to the small nub and circled it around and around. 

In response, Takue tossed her head back and cried out. “Yes...k-keep doing that…”

“Wait. Takue. I've got a better idea.” Leo pulled his fingers out. Takue whined at the emptiness, but then saw Leo move lower...

“Leo?”

And then put the flat of his tongue right onto her clit. And then a lick upwards.

Takue cried out Leo's name once more, arching her back upwards.

Leo looked visibly pleased with this, really getting in there to the point where his nose was buried in coarse silver hairs. He moaned in pure satisfaction, sending a sensation that made Takue shiver in excitement. “You're so wet for me…perfect”

“Leo…” Takue sobbed.

“You taste amazing.” Leo smirked before getting back to the task at hand. Every lick up Takue's slit just made Leo want more of her. Then, he decided that it was time. “Are you ready?”

“For what?”

Leo stopped eating Takue out and sat up again. “Spread your legs…”

Takue slowly parted her thighs and smiled. Her pussy was small, rosy pink, and glistening with juices. “Be gentle.”

Leo smiled back and positioned the very tip of his cock at Takue's entrance. “Tell me if it starts hurting.”

Takue took a deep breath and held Leo's hand tightly. “Okay. I'm ready.”

Then, Leo began sliding into her, going as slowly as he could, knowing that he could hurt Takue very easily.

Snap.

Takue gasped in pain.

Leo stopped halfway and asked “Are you okay?”

“It's...just my hymen…”

Leo couldn't believe his ears. He had broken a girl's hymen.

“It's okay, Leo.” Takue took a few breaths. “Keep going.”

Leo sighed and withdrew, before slowly going back in with a long, drawn-out sigh. “So...tight…”

“Nnnnff…” Takue whimpered. It still kind of hurt, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before it didn't.

Leo really began going a few mere moments later, picking up the pace as Takue's walls started slicking up.

“Mmm...Leo...I love you so much...…” Takue moaned. “This...ah...this is so...good...ah…”

“Shit, babe...you feel fantastic...I'm so honoured to be your first time…”

“...You're so...thick...and big...so...big...ahhhhnn~~”

Leo kept slamming into Takue's pussy harder and harder, relishing in the moans and words of encouragement that left his lover's lips. “You're so beautiful...every inch of you...beautiful…” Leo then kissed Takue passionately.

“Ah...please...Leo...gods...k-kimochiidesu…” Takue could now only manage to speak in her mother tongue. This was too good. “A-aishiteru yo...ahh~”

“Oh, gods damn it all, keep talking like that…” Leo growled.

Takue finally let go of her senses and mewled like a cat in heat. Not quite like that, though. Er...you get the idea, right, pervert who happened to come across this? “Onegaishimasu……ahh...” Leo took time to look at Takue from below. Her wet hair still clung to her body, thick, toned legs splayed out, one of her hands were intertwined with his own, while the other was busy toying with her clit, her stomach muscles contracting and breasts bouncing up and down with each slam into her, and her face, oh, dear gods, her blissed-out face.

Leo grunted with each thrust, panting and sweating. Takue's pussy was divine, and he felt so lucky to be the first one to fuck it. This secret romance stuff was intense. But it was worth it. At least right now. Everything was perfect. His balls were slapping against Takue's shapely ass, his thick member glided in and out of her. This was way better than any sock, slime monster, tentacle beast, Faceless, or any hypersexual retainer. This was another human being that he was fucking.

“Ah...nnn...ah...Leo-sama…”

“Mmm, baby, you feel so fucking nice...gods...I wanna make you cum so bad…” Leo moaned out loud, feeling the first sparks of an imminent orgasm coming progressively quicker and quicker with each thrust into Takue’s heat. His balls were uncomfortably tight.

Takue could feel the warmth building up inside of her, inevitably about to explode into smithereens. It felt like a knot, continuously being tied tighter and tighter, making every inch of her body tingle. “Uhhhhn...L-Leo…I...I’m c-close…” Fluids leaked out of her like crazy, staining the boulder, the moss, and the plant life. She was sure something would eat it up.

“Me too, Takue...me too…”

Takue cried to the heavens above, walls growing tense. Then...she finally climaxed, body shaking as one final chant of “Leo” leaving her lips. The knot inside her finally burst, the aftershocks going straight to her quivering sex, twitching and pulsing around the length still in her.

Then, just seconds later, Leo groaned Takue's name through a slew of curses and came undone, releasing his warm seed deep down inside of her with a few final thrusts, each one coming slower and softer than the last. After a few seconds of recomposure, he pulled out.

The two laid next to one another, panting as they gazed upon the stars. Takue cuddled up with Leo, smiling and kissing his right pec. “That was…”

“Amazing?” Leo chuckled.

“Well, yeah. It kind of hurt, though.”

“It's your first time. It's okay if it hurts a little.”

“I'm cold.”

“Come here.”

They'd go back into the water later. For now, Takue just had to make this absolutely perfect. Maybe they could even go for round two.


End file.
